


Three Cords And Daddy's Finger

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: You spend the night with your handsome boyfriend, Rhett McLaughlin, and recall everything that happened the night before... And maybe even add to the memory in the morning.





	Three Cords And Daddy's Finger

I love it when he works late! 

I love it so much! 

Most girls usually don't love it would their men work late, because one of the reason a guy would work late is so it's easier to cheat on his girlfriend, but I don't mind it. 

And my man would never cheat on me. And I know that, because I make sure of it. 

I make sure that my man will never have the thought to cheat on me, not because I bugged his phone, but because I make him want to come home.... Every time! 

I surprise him!  

Which is why I love when he works late, so I have time to plan my surprise. 

It's strange though... I've been surprising him a lot recently. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've surprised him 25 times just this month. And if I didn't know any better, which I kind of don't, but I would say my man has already caught on to my plan and is just purposely only pretending to be  _working late_.

Eh, whatever... 

If he is, let him, I say. Because I love surprising him. 

Like last night... 

Ugh, I'm getting wet just thinking about it! 

Anyways, last night when I got the call and he said he was going to be working late again and that he'd be home later than usually, I immediately took the opportunity to strip down naked, slip into one of my man's t-shirts, grabbed a bottle of whiskey from what he likes to call  _The Good Girl's Cabinet,_ and I danced wildly in the living room all night while some of Dierks Bentley's music played over the stereos at full volume. 

I danced and jumped wildly all around the living room, occasionally switching back and forth between couches; similar to a dog that wants to go out for a walk. 

I continue to dance to around, only stopping to take giant gulps of whiskey, and swueling happily as I felt the strong liquid pour down my throat. 

Then I heard something of a car door. 

I peeked at the time on the stereo and realizing that it was too late for my man to come home early, so I passed the sound off as one of the neighbor's car door. 

I would soon be proven wrong. 

Especially when I was in the middle of downing another shot of whiskey and opening my eyes to see my beautiful bearded beast of a man standing in the doorway. 

"You're home early", I said playfully. 

Rhett stepped more into the room and stopped in front of me. He looked to me and then walked off to turn off the blaring sound still emitting from the speakers. 

"So how was work?", I asked. 

Rhett stepped closer, starring me down. 

And in that moment, I wanted him. 

I just wanted him to take his pants off and force me to suck his cock, right than and there. 

But he didn't. Instead he ask, " What are you still doing up?" 

Confused, I blinked a couple of times. "What do you mean?" 

I smiled as Rhett checked his phone. "It's almost eleven", he put his phone back in his pocket. "You were suppose to be in bed a hour ago" 

I stepped up closer. "I wanted to surprise you though" 

Rhett immediately grabbed my hand, stopping me from touching him. "You do know what happens to girl who break the rules?" 

I giggled and lightly bit my bottom lip. "Are you going to punish me?". I began to reach my still free hand down to his crotch, feeling the outline of his cock behide the shield of denim. 

Rhett quickly grabbed my other hand and forced me over the edge of the couch. 

"You know what happens when good girl are bad", Rhett stated, emphasising his point with a hard slap on my ass. 

I loved when he punishing me. 

Ugh, god, I could cum right now! 

I felt Rhett slap my ass again, hard. 

"Ughhh, yes, Daddy!"

Another slap landed hard against my backside. "Tell Daddy what you are!"

I moaned. "I'm a dirty whore!" 

"Whose dirty whore?!", Rhett said through gritted teeth as he slapped my ass again. 

I moaned. "I'm Daddy's dirty whore!" 

Before I know it I'm immediately jerked upwards off of the couch, being held in Rhett strong arms. 

"Get on your knees", Rhett whispered Huskies in my ear. 

I did as I'm told and waited as Rhett began undoing his pants. 

My mouth started to water when I laid my eyes on every glorious inch of his rock hard cock, so close to my face. 

I reached a hand up to grab a hold on Rhett in my hand only to have it swatted away. 

I frowned. 

"I'm in charge tonight!", Rhett stated. 

I smiled. " Yes, Daddy!" 

"Open your mouth!" 

I obeyed the command and I opened my mouth wide for Daddy's massive cock. 

I waited as Rhett placed the tip in a second, and withdrew. 

Then he placed his cock in my mouth again, this time getting half of his shaft in my mouth, before he withdrew it. 

_Son of a bitch! He's teasing me and he knows that just turns me on even more._

"Come on, Daddy!", I begged. "Let me suck your cock!" 

Rhett pulled me up off the floor and threw me over the couch again. "I'd rather just fuck you instead!" 

There was no teasing or hesitation from Rhett here. And I knew that for sure when I felt him insert his hard cock inside of me, making me scream in pleasure. 

 He braces one hand against the back of the couch as he continues to move against me. 

"Ohhhh...", I let out a moan as I threw my head back. 

Rhett moved his hand from the edge of the couch to my hair, holding it in a firm grip has he began to increase his thrusting. 

"Ohh, Rhett!", I moaned again. "Don't... Stop!" 

I was reveling in every sensation Rhett was currently giving me, and I loved being used like this. 

Soon we're both panting heavily trying to catch our breaths, when all a sudden I can feel Rhett jerk his hard cock into me forcibly, successfully filling me with his seed. 

And as I lay there, completely spent, loose limbs falling over the couch, I just can't help but think what a great night this was, and that I'm the luckiest girl ever to have a guy like Rhett! 

 **** 

I rub my head as I continue to reminisce over the events of last night.  

I bite my lip thinking about him and everything he did to me. 

I love my man so much! 

Then it hit me: where is my man? 

With my other hand I reach over and try to feel over on the other side of the bed, and become a little sad when all I seem to be doing is pawing at the white cotton sheets. 

I glance over, and frown. "Where is he?" 

I look around the room, but stop short when I can smell the faint scent of something in the air. 

_What is that? Coffee?_

I hurriedly climb out of bed, immediately realizing I'm still naked, until I spot one of my man's t-shirts laying on the edge of the bed, almost looking like it's about to fall off. 

I pick up the shirt and pull it on over me, the bottom edge falling just at my thighs. 

I sigh, "'Kay... Coffee!" 

I padded down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen, where to my luck there was a pot of coffee waiting for me. 

But to my disappointment, no Rhett. 

_Where was he this morning?_

I know he wasn't working because it was Sunday. He never worked on Sundays. 

 I try to push away the thought for now as I slowly sip my coffee. But than I hear something. Something like the faint strumming of a guitar. 

I can't help but smile. Because I know it's Rhett. 

I know it's Rhett and his guitar. Although I can't help feeling a little befuddled, since its been awhile since he sat down and tried to work on a new song. 

I make my way over to where the sound to coming from, and what do you know, I finally find Rhett. 

I smile as I lean against the glass sliding door as I watch Rhett nonchalantly play a few cords on are back patio. I have no idea what the cord are despite him trying to teach me them once, but let's just say I was too distracted to learn. 

"Hey". As soon as I spoke I got his attention. 

"Hey", Rhett replied and met me with a smile. 

"What are you doing out here so early?" 

"I just thought I try working on a song" 

"Can I hear it?" 

Rhett smiled. "Not yet" 

"Well then...", I reached out and took the guitar from his hands and placed it next to him on the empty seat cushion. 

I moved over Rhett's lap, straddling him, and met his alluring gaze, as my thumbs gently rubbed his beard. 

"I never did thank you for last night", I whispered. 

Rhett smiled a sly grin. "Is that so?", he looked down at me, admiring my choice of outfit. "You know, you look so good in my t-shirt". 

I smiled at his words and before I knew it I felt him slip a hand under the shirt and having it find its way between my legs. 

I sighed at the contact. 

I knew Rhett was happily surprised by my choice of no panties, which made me happy eventually when I felt him slip in two fingers. 

He fingers quickly became slick with moisture as he expertly glided then in and out of my pussy. 

And before I knew it I was cumming so hard in the palm of his hand. 

 

****

I rest my head against his chest for a few minutes just enjoying being close. 

And I can't help but be happy, quietly thinking just how lucky I am that I have Rhett. 

My Rhett!  

And no one else's!  


End file.
